


I Got You

by My_Marvel_Musings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Marvel_Musings/pseuds/My_Marvel_Musings
Summary: Reader has had a crush on Loki ever since joining the team, but she doesn't think he even notices her. That all changes during the weekly Team Night In when drinks and karaoke get involved.Based on the song I Got You by Bebe RexhaRequested by: not_your_regular_gal





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Love that you guys request work from me! It means so much that you like my writing enough to entrust me with your ideas!
> 
> Also helps me learn about songs/artists I've never even heard of, lol!
> 
> Feel free to comment below for new requests or follow me on Tumblr: @my-marvel-musings

"Geez, _____, I think that's drool I see coming out the corner of your mouth." A finger crept into your line of sight, pointing at your mouth.

You shot Natasha a side-eye glare and smacked her hand away from your face. "Don't be ridiculous! Why would I be drooling?"

"Maybe because a certain God of Mischief is running around in slacks and a button up with the sleeves rolled up. Personally it doesn't do it for me, but clearly you're into it. Maybe you should go find out if he's into you." Nat smirked at you. The two of you were sitting in the common area while Loki was making himself some tea in the kitchen.

You rolled your eyes. “Please, he barely even acknowledges me during a mission, let alone even know I'm alive otherwise. Why the hell would you think he’d be into me?”

“So you are into the Trickster!”

“I never said I was!” You hissed at her. “Don’t change the subject!”

“Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black?” Nat glanced over in Loki’s direction. She knew from her friendship with Thor that he and Loki had heightened senses due to their god status. Armed with this intel and your obvious crush, Nat and Thor decided to try to play matchmaker. 

Loki was acting like he couldn't hear what was going on, but he had to admit that the subject had him intrigued. When he first met you he was convinced you would be as annoying as the other mortals he was made to work with. But your love of reading and ability to throw his sass right back at him had earned you his respect, even if he had never admitted it out loud. He had tried to keep his distance from you, not wanting to get too attached to anyone. But you managed to get under his skin despite his best efforts. 

The first thing that caught his eye was how you interacted with each Avenger. You catered your speaking patterns and slang to whomever it is you were hanging out with, making that member feel more comfortable around you. It was also easy to open up to you as once you were confided in, you kept that secret no matter how much you were bothered and bugged by the others, especially the team's two spies. And you were never one to shy away from a challenge and always the first one to volunteer for the more dangerous missions so the younger Avengers wouldn't have to be in harm's way.

But the thing that drew Loki to you the most was how you loved to sing. You never did it loud enough for the other Avengers to hear you. Hell, you tried not to do it when the others were in the room. But Loki still heard you singing quietly to yourself when you were in the kitchen, figuring out which book to read next, or even when you were suiting up for a mission. And he noticed that there seemed to be one song above all others that you would sing if Loki happened to be in the same room, though he wasn't sure if you knew he could hear you.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Your words brought Loki's attention back to the present. You and Nat were walking towards the kitchen in search of food. Loki nodded politely at you and took his mug over to the table so he would be out of your way. "Like, for instance, what in the actual hell does Stark have planned for tonight?"

 _Tonight?_ Loki thought,  _what is she talking about?_

"For once Shell Head's even managed to keep it a secret from me so I really can't help you. But knowing him, it'll be something big an embarrassing."

"Why do we have to give him a turn to pick an activity for team night in?"

 _Ah, of course. That one night we're all supposed to sit around and pretend to be one happy family._ Loki mentally rolled his eyes.

"You mean besides this is technically his compound?"

"Right. Damn. Well, at least I can rest easily knowing it won't be something stupid like Truth or Dare."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Parker will be here tonight and Stark knows his makeshift son has no regards for his own safety. Just like Cap, much to Bucky's chagrin." You both laughed at this knowledge. You finished making a sandwich and grabbed an energy drink. "Well, whatever Stark has planned I better squeeze in a nap and then chug this drink. He loves to run these nights late."

Nat nodded her head. "Good idea. Eat and rest 'cause you know Stark won't take any prisoners tonight."

You sighed and rolled your eyes but left to eat and nap. That night you contemplated Nat's words as you got dressed before heading to the media room for team night. Maybe you should try to see if Loki would be interested in you. Sure the odds of that were pretty slim considering, as you had told Nat, he barely acknowledged your existence. But still, couldn't hurt to try so you decided to dress in a way that would capture his eye. You dressed yourself in black leggins and a dark green shirt-styled dress that you cinched at the waist with a black belt. You opted for flats since you would just be sitting around the compound, and if Stark did have a movement activity in mind it would be far easier to move than in heels.

Entering the media room you thought you were the first one to arrive until you heard a voice behind you. "Green is a very becoming color for you."

You whirled around to find Loki sitting in one of the chairs in the corner, still in his black slacks and green button up that brought out his eyes. With your outfit you were accidental twins. He always participated in team night to the degree he felt was necessary which amazed you. You always felt he found these nights annoying and didn't understand why he joined. Unless it was part of his condition upon living on Earth. 

It took you a moment to realize he was waiting a response. "Oh, uh, thank you! I've never thought to wear it before, but Nat gave me this blouse for my birthday so I thought what the hell."

He gave you a small smile. "She has good taste as that blouse is very flattering on you."

You felt a blush creep up and you turned to head towards the bar. "Uh, thank you Loki." Was this a dream? Did Loki actually compliment you? "Do you- um, would you like anything while I am over here?"

His voice was much closer than you anticipated and you jumped at his answer. "Do not worry yourself, little one. I will take care of this for us, as my way of being a gentleman."

You looked over your shoulder to see he was now standing behind you, that same smile on his face. "Oh. Thanks."

Loki walked around to the other side of the bar and then raised an eyebrow as he waited for you.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm not... I mean my brain has been elsewhere all night and I'm kinda on autopilot. Ignore my weirdness. Just a glass of wine, please."  _Good Lord, woman! Pull yourself together or he'll never take you seriously,_ you mentally scolded yourself.

He gave a soft chuckle as he poured the dark red liquid into a glass for you. "Think nothing of it, little one. You always appear to be moving at quite a fast pace even for a mortal. I don't believe I've ever seen you just sit for a moment, even without a book in your hands."

You smiled and blushed, surprised to hear that the god was indeed keeping tabs on you in the compound. "I guess I just like to stay active, especially my mind. Best way to ensure I can do this job as long as possible."

"I agree, but you still should try to take a moment or two just to clear your head. Those brief moments will help your mind even more."

"Thank you, Loki." You took the glass from his hand just as the rest of the Avengers piled into the room. Nat glanced over in your direction and raised an eyebrow at you. Blushing, you thanked Loki once more and walked over to her and Wanda. "Not. One. Word."

Nat just smirked. "Well, not now anyway."

Loki made his way back to his chair in the corner while the rest of the Avengers grabbed drinks and snacks before settling in their own seats. By some weird twist of fate (or, more likely, intervention from Natasha and Thor), you ended up in chair close to where the God of Mischief sat. You couldn't bring yourself to look at him as Tony stood in front of the crowd to announce the plans for that evening.

"I know everyone's been dying to hear my master plan for the evening, being the genius that I am and all," this was greeted with some groans and Clint tossing popcorn at Stark's face. Tony easily caught one of the kernels and continued on. "We're doing karaoke tonight!"

This was greeted more enthusiastically by everyone. Except for you. You were terrified at the idea of singing in front of other people, convinced your voice was horrible. As everyone else clamoured around the karaoke machine Tony produced to find songs to sing, you began to sink into your chair wondering if you could sneak out without anyone noticing. 

"Is everything alright, little one?"

You jumped slightly. "Uh, no. Well... I can't sing so I really don't want to do this tonight."

Loki looked at you in confusion. He knew for a fact you sang like an angel, but he couldn't say as much without letting you know he could hear you in those moments you weren't looking to be heard. So he tried a different tactic. "Isn't that the whole point of this exercise? To have fun and not worry about how you appear to others? I can't imagine Barton can carry a tune and I know you have to be far better than him."

You couldn't help the smile on your face. "Yeah, I guess it is the point but humans sometimes have a hard time of just letting go and being in the moment." Sighing, you took a long drink from your glass. "I guess that's why Stark has a bar in here; to help ease nerves."

Finishing your glass, you got up to make yourself something stronger. If you were going to sing in front of the team, if you were going to sing in front of  _Loki_ , then you definitely needed to calm your nerves or you might end up passing out when your turn came. Nat was instantly at your side.

"You ok, sweetie?"

"I can't do this, Nat. I can't sing in front of everyone. I sound like a dying cat!"

Nat rolled her eyes. "You do not, I promise. Look, just do a song with me and Wanda. That was Stark can't get on your ass that you didn't participate and you only have to lip sync if you don't feel like singing. But I know for a fact you can sing."

"How do you know?!"

"Duh, our rooms are right next to each other." Nat nudged you with her elbow as you both walked back to your seats. Thor was in a hushed conversation with his brother, who was trying to acted annoyed by whatever it was Thor was saying. He caught your eye as you walked past and you saw the corners of his mouth pull up. Thor instantly turned to see what his brother was smiling at.

"Lady ____! How are you this fine evening?"

"Good, good. Trying to work up the courage for Stark's brilliant idea." You held up your glass and Thor's laughter boomed out of him.

"I'm sure you will be amazing tonight."

"Thanks, Thor."

The karaoke soon got under way and you were surprised how well some of your friends could sing. In fact, you joked to Clint that if avenging never worked out he could start his own rock band. Tony and Pepper did a duet with Tony completely hamming it up while Bucky and Steve convinced Sam to sing a song from the 40s with them. The whole room was dying of laughter by the time the song ended.

"Ok, hon. We're up!" Nat pulled at your sleeve and you went to join her and Wanda in front of the crowd. They picked a song you easily knew, but your nerves left you once you were faced with everyone's eyes. So you ended up chickening out and lip syncing the entire time.

Everyone in the room clapped for your group as you gave the mics over to Rhodey and Sam to have their turn. You headed back to the bar for another drink and noticed that Loki was trying to hide a frown during your song. Almost as if he knew you hadn’t been singing.

Once you had your drink, Tony appeared by your side. “So when’s your solo debut?”

You choked on the drink. “What?! Um, never?”

“C’mon, _____! We all know you have an amazing voice! How about sharing it with us on purpose for once?”

“What are you talking about?”

Tony set down his drink and placed his hand on your shoulder. “Listen, kid, we know you try not to be heard but sometimes you forget to remove your comm before you begin to put your equipment away after a mission. That’s why I chose this tonight. We know you love to sing and you’re damn good at it.”

Your face flushed red. “I, uh..... I need some air.”

The whole room turned to watch you quickly leave the room. You dashed down the hall and out the back doors, the cool night air instantly clearing your head. Shortly thereafter, the door opened again.

“Please, Stark, go back inside. I need a minute and I don’t need your pep talk about singing in front of everyone.”

“Actually, I made sure the metal man wouldn’t follow you.”

“Oh, hi Loki.” You looked over your shoulder. “Sorry about leaving like that, I just wasn’t expecting to find out everyone’s heard me sing before.”

“As much as it pains me to do so, I have to agree with Stark.” Loki walked over so he was standing next to you. “You have an incredible voice. Though I usually hear it when you are wandering around the compound.”

“You- you can hear me then?”

“Yes. My brother and I have heightened senses. Unfortunately it causes me to hear more than I care for at times.”

Your face went redder than it had all night as it dawned on you that Loki heard you talking to Nat about having a crush on him. “Oh. I’m sorry to hear that.”

He gently reached over and placed his hand on yours. “But it does have its rewards. For instance, that song I always hear you sing. Can you sing it for me now?”

 _Of course he wants to hear the song I sing whenever he’s in the room. It’s only about my crush on him,_ You mentally kicked yourself.

“Ar- are you sure?”

“Only if you feel comfortable to do so. But I would enjoy it.”

You took a deep breath and nodded your head before beginning.

_I can see you hurting_  
_I've been through the same thing_  
_Baby, don't you worry, I got you_  
_I just wanna know you_  
_Tell me all your secrets_  
_Lookin' like you need it_

_'Cause I got you, you, oh_  
_You, I got you, I got you_  
_'Cause I got you, you, oh_  
_You, I got you, I got you_

You watched as Loki smiled at the sound of your voice. It gave you the confidence to continue.

_Tell me what you're thinkin'_  
_Always over thinkin'_  
_I just wanna love you, I got you_  
_Don't have to be so guarded_  
_Let's finish what we started_  
_It's all I ever wanted_

_I'd do the time for you_  
_Tell a lie for you_  
_Yeah, baby, that's what I do_  
_I'd walk the line for you_  
_Take a shot for you_  
_Yeah, baby, that's what I do_  
_'Cause I got you, it's true_  
_I'd die for you, I'd die for you_  
_I got you_

“Thank you. That sounded as beautiful as I remembered.” Loki lifted your hand and pressed a kiss to it. "May I ask why you sing that one the most?"

You couldn't look at his face. "I sing it... because it makes me think of you. It always seems like you're trying to hide who you are and I guess in a way I want you to know you can be yourself around me."

"And do you want to love me? As your song as suggested?"

You let out a shaky breath. "I do. I think you have a beautiful soul, Loki. You just need to let it show more."

"For you, I will." He placed his hand under your chin and lifted your face to look at him. "As your song would imply, you have me."

You managed to give him a smile before he captured your lips with his. Maybe karaoke night wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
